


Kitten's Purrs

by GaHoolianGirl, iavenjqasdf



Series: Lon'qu and Gregor's Feline Fun [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: "russian bear blows virgin swordsmanchild who gets boner from fighting", First Time Blow Jobs, It's pretty fluffy and sweet, Lon'qu is a super virgin, M/M, Mostly hands though, Oral Sex, Smut that is a little descriptive, or as my coauthor puts it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu's mouth fell agape at the offer. He was unfamiliar with romance, and even carnal desire, but that seemed like a...</p><p>... sexual advance. </p><p>(lets just say Lon'qu is no longer a vigin ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten's Purrs

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be my (GaHoolianGirl) most popular work, but my co-author and I both happened to like it so we wrote a continuation anyways! You don't have to have read Kitten's Claws, but you will get the cat jokes and call backs if you do.

Fighting, whether you’re winning or losing, can cause adrenaline to surge through your veins, giving you a rush of anxious energy, even if your muscles are too strained to act upon it. That adrenaline can cause strong reactions in other parts of your anatomy, especially the male anatomy.

It was a phenomenon that never ceased to annoy Lon’qu. He rarely “took care of himself” when such situations arose; he’d ignore it, and his problem would go away and he’d be fine.

He noticed it again while he was taking yet another breather from his seemingly endless spar with Gregor, his senior in battle and in years. They had been fighting for maybe an hour, maybe two, maybe days; he lost track of time amidst the clashing of bronze and silver.

But now, his “problem” would not settle itself. He searched for an excuse to get away, even if only for a few minutes. He rarely indulged his baser needs like this, but letting himself lose was not an option, nor was conceding victory and running off so soon. His ponderings were interrupting by the boisterous voice of his sparring partner.

"What is matter? Do you wish to admit defeat?"

Lon'qu blinked, and crossed his legs, in a way that just brought more attention to his issue. "Not a chance," he said, words lacking their usual bite. If the older man was anything, it was observant, and his gaze accordingly fell to Lon'qu crossed legs.

“Hoho! It seems fight has made kitten’s tail go stiff!”

Lon'qu flushed at the suggestive words. _Dirty old man..._ he thought. He looked up, ready to spit out a retort, but found his gaze fell on a bead of sweat trailing down Gregor's thick neck. It lead his eyes to other places on his body, which further embarrassed him. He turned his head away.

"I just need a moment to… relieve myself, and then I'll be back and defeat you. Now, if you’d excuse me-"

The mercenary winked at the swordsman. “No need for shy! Come! Gregor know many traditional remedies for such reliefs!”

Lon'qu's mouth fell agape at the offer. He was unfamiliar with romance, and even carnal desire, but that seemed like a sexual advance to him. Even worse was that his mind took it upon itself to conjure images of such a scenario, none of which were unpleasant. Large hands that wielded axes larger than his head caressing his body, gruff words whispered in-

His crossed legs tightened. "I don't appreciate such… jokes..."

Gregor stepped closer, and Lon'qu swore he had never found anyone, male or female, so appealing as he did Gregor that moment.“Gregor is not clown to make joke! Remember when I saying I save best tricks for bedroom?”

The swordsman's face flushed a deep pink. Was he just offered… did he want to give his first sexual experience to Gregor? The man who usually infuriated him? Someone he strove to defeat? The way Gregor's muscles moved under his shirt told him yes.

"Very well. I shall accept your... _assistance_ ," he replied with embarassed reluctance. This was not how he imagined this scenario (if he had imagined it at all), but the idea was growing on him rapidly. "But we should go somewhere else then..."

“Gregor tent far from others! No one wanting to hear Gregor sing folk songs from homeland when he has drink, so no one will hear kitten's mewling!"

If Lon'qu wasn't so aroused he would’ve sighed.

* * *

 

The walk to Gregor's tent (while trying to hide his arousal) was one of the longest he had ever had, and he had marched on foot for most of the Plegian campaign. He was further embarrassed whenever Gregor playfully patted his behind when no one was looking. If he really had feline fangs, he would bite that hand off...

When they finally arrived, he was quick to dive into the tent before anyone questioned his presence. He stood inside awkwardly, before tugging at his furs, still unsure of how to proceed. Gregor took initiative, helping him slip out of his coat with surprising gentleness. “Are you prepared for the doing?”

"As much as I ever could be..."

He swallowed as he felt a calloused hand grab his chin, pulling him into a strong but tender kiss. The feeling of Gregor's lips against his was unfamiliar, but strangely comfortable, like this was something he was waiting for. When the kiss was finally broken, his flush had worsened. "You've just taken my first kiss, you know."

“And I shall take more” Gregor replied, pulling him closer, “if you will allowing me the honors.”

Lon'qu bit his lip, instinctively leaning into the warmth of the other's body. "...please do."

He felt the merc put his weight against him and let himself fall back, rightfully trusting that there would be a bed to break the fall. It was Lon'qu who went for a kiss this time, already missing the feeling. He pressed against the thicker body above him, hands finding their way around Gregor’s back, nails digging into his damp shirt. Any reluctance he had earlier seemed to fade away. He tried to voice his desire.

"More..." he whispered.

“Seems kitten purrs easily…” Gregor murmured, and if it weren’t for his weight pinning his arms, Lon’qu would have bristled at him for continuing these stupid cat metaphors. The joking scratch behind his year just added insult to injury.

 _Would you rather be stroking a kitten than myself at the moment?_ he thought, pouting like the child he tried to deny being. He shifted his hips to emphasize his point, and to get friction for himself. For someone so agile with a hundred-pound battle axe, Gregor was fumbling quite a bit trying to remove his own armor without crushing Lon’qu, who tried to assist him the best he could, but his inexperience (and arousal) hindered his usefulness.

"So what are these… remedies you were going to show me?" he asked, echoing his question during their spar, though his voice was decidedly less hostile now.

“Perhaps remedy was incorrect term… I think you young types now calling it, “jerking off”?”

Lon'qu wanted to groan, but not for the reason expected in this situation. "I'm… no expert in that either," he admitted. Sexual pleasure was not something he really desired until this moment. During all this talk, he had expected his arousal to die down somewhat, but the position he was in kept him uncomfortably stiff.

This whole ordeal was confusing, and he felt a pang of unsurety, but he knew that the man above him was wiser and more experienced, for all Lon'qu's griping, and he could trust his body to him. That trust also brought with it a certain impatience. He arched into Gregor’s hand, which was caressing its way down his abs towards the growing bulge in his pants. The noise he made was so different from his usual voice he hardly recognized it.

"Gods..." he breathed. Not wanting to appear uncaring of his partner’s enjoyment, he brought his own hand down between Gregor's hips, and tentatively rubbed his palm against the hardness he found. “Is… Is this...what I should..."

Gregor growled in approval, bucking into the swordsman’s hand, eliciting a small gasp from him. He almost wanted to retract his hand, but he also enjoyed the noises Gregor was making. His movements were far from expert, especially with the added distraction of the hand pressing against his own arousal. Gregor locked eyes with Lon’qu, his next question clear. “Go on…” was all he was able to murmur, and Gregor made short work of tugging the swordsman’s erection free from his smallclothes and beginning to gently stroke it.

Lon’qu himself resumed his careful explorations, trying to stay with Gregor’s tempo. His fingers cautiously slipped under his waistband, and he finally managed to touch Gregor directly, his movements even clumsier than before. "Is this..." he halted, always unsure of second guessing himself, but even a moan of pleasure may be deceiving, "Is this good?" Gregor shifted his weight to his elbow and let his head drop, lazily stroking the swordsman with his other hand. Lon’qu shivered at the hot breath on his neck as Gregor panted heavily against him.

“If you stop now, I make you practice with axe until your arms fall off,” he grunted, before pressing his lips firmly against the Feroxi. The kiss was sloppier than before, but it still managed to make Lon'qu's heart race even more. He hardly needed the ultimatum to urge him to continue. His small moans were muffled by the larger man’s mouth as he increased the speed of his strokes, and Lon’qu did his best to keep pace. There was still a ways to go, but he was quickly approaching his climax, and he refused to be beaten to it as he had been during their training. He needed to stall.

“Gregor… Hold on,” he gasped, retreating suddenly from the kiss, breathing a sigh of relief as the older man quickly stopped his ministrations. “I’m… close. Perhaps we should… try something else? If there is anything else..." Lon'qu wanted to learn as much as he could, experience as much as he could, so he could be on a more equal ground with Gregor, as he was earlier. Gregor gave him a knowing grin.

“Wise words! You indeed having much to learn,” he beamed, propping himself up on both arms and leaving Lon’qu craving his heat and weight again “Lucky for you, Gregor willing to teach.”

Lon'qu felt a strange excitement at the prospect of more. He sat up and watched Gregor unbuckling his boots, wondering what he had in mind. When Gregor was stripped bare, he returned to the bed. Lon'qu laid there expectantly, and was rewarded with another kiss, but Gregor's kisses started trailing lower. His neck, his chest, his stomach, until finally he planted one right above his hip.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

“Shush. Let my mouth do working now.”

Before he could question him further, he continued moving downwards with his kisses, tugging Lon'qu's smallclothes completely off his body. It dawned on the swordsman that he was going use his mouth to pleasure him, and the idea filled him with equal measures of fright and excitement. Gregor looked up at him once more, and finding no objection, took him into his mouth with little hesitation.

The feeling was different than his hand; wetter and warmer. He shuddered, toes curling, and it took much of his willpower not to thrust hips up into the sensation. Gregor's experience clearly shined through, his tongue doing things to his erection than Lon'qu didn't know were possible. The swordsman himself wasn’t lacking in size, but Gregor took him in with ease nonetheless.

As much as he wanted this pleasure to last forever, he could feel the tight sensation in the pit of his stomach that told him the end was already quickly approaching. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the sheets, clenching his eyes shut as tears and small moans trickled out. With a gasp, he made a futile motion to push Gregor's head away, but he was quickly overwhelmed by the sensation and came with a shudder. He fell back, hazily staring at the roof of the tent and breathing hard.

When he had regained his composure, he apologized as best he could. "I… that... could not have been pleasant. My apologies..." Gregor casually turned away and spat out the milky liquid, wiping his mouth with the first thing his hands found, which happened to be the sleeve of Lon'qu's coat. He was too spent to be irritated at the moment, but tomorrow he'd be quite put out by it.

Gregor leaned up and gave the swordmaster a gentle kiss. Lon'qu closed his eyes and accepted the gesture with a small sigh of contentment. He swore he could taste a hint of his own essence, but he paid it no mind. It definitely wasn’t unpleasant.

As Gregor pulled away, his hardness brushed against Lon’qu’s thigh. “Oh… you still haven’t obtained your own… relief,” he said, unable to take his eyes off it. Its girth rivaled the hilt of his sword. It wasn't much larger than his own, yet somehow it seemed more... impressive.

“Do not fret small pretty head about! Gregor can take care of self!” he waved a hand dismissively, but the swordsman saw the move lacked conviction. He clearly wanted more, but didn’t want to ask any more of the rookie. Lon’qu wasn’t about to let such a favor go unreturned.

“I feel it would be only fair if I were to repay your…” his voice trailed off, unsure of where the sentence was going. Gregor cocked an eyebrow as he reached for his cock.

“Is truly not problem. Gregor know better than to ask so much of new partner. Rest.”

Lon’qu rolled over so he was straddling the larger man, giving him a serious look. “You’re not asking. I’m demanding,” he growled as he took hold of Gregor’s neglected erection. His movements were more confident than earlier, no longer totally inexperienced.

The thought of using his mouth was a daunting one, but the Feroxi was not one to be outdone. With pink cheeks, he climbed off Gregor’s lap, and brought his head down to the area of interest. He felt the action almost seemed...degrading. But he had watched Gregor, someone who had defeated him (and he admittedly admired), do the same to him without hesitation. If he could do it so shamelessly, then so could he.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he gave Gregor a tentative lick, from the bottom to top. He cast his eyes up to observe the older man’s reaction. Gregor gave an appreciative groan, and that spurred Lon’qu to finally to take him into his mouth. The taste was unfamiliar to him; it wasn’t the most pleasant thing he’d put in his mouth, but not the worst. He could stomach it, especially after hearing the satisfied noise his partner made when he finally engulfed him.

His mouth was even more unskilled than his hand, so he attempted to supplement his performance with it. The least he could do was bring Gregor to completion. His frustration mounted as he continued, trying various combinations of strokes and licks to see which had the greatest effect. He was aware that he was no expert, and Gregor certainly sounded like he was enjoying himself, but he didn’t show any signs that he was anywhere near completion.

Finally, he admitted to himself that his mouth was getting him nowhere, and he removed it from Gregor with a wet, obscene smack. He didn’t lift his head, but instead put both his hands to work, moving up and down the length of Gregor’s shaft, fast and slightly too hard, though any discomfort this may have caused him was hidden well. The spit that remained on the organ provided some lubrication, amplifying the pleasure.

When Gregor finally did come, with a shudder and groan of Lon'qu's name, the swordsman wasn't ready for it, and managed to get it all over his hands (some even found its way onto his cheek). Gregor gave a hearty laugh at his grimace, wiping his face off with Lon'qu's already dirtied overcoat. The mercenary smiled down at him. Lon’qu didn’t notice, his eyes were closed as he kept his head bowed in shame, not at what he had done, but out of fear that he had disappointed.

“Why such long face? You bring great enjoyment to Gregor!” the man beamed, and Lon’qu forced himself to look up at last, face burning a bright crimson. "Of course..." he muttered, though his appreciation of the praise was obvious.

Lon'qu had thought this whole affair would be clinical, impersonal, but he was proven wrong when Gregor grabbed him in a bear hug and pulled him towards his chest in one swift motion. His blanket lay splayed out on the ground, but now he pulled it up and covered them both with it. "What about… our spar?" the swordsman asked, voice hoarse. "There was no victor..."

“Victor shall be crowned another day. Let us call it a draw until then,” Gregor cooed, nuzzling the swordsman’s hair. It was so sweet it sickened him, but he was too serene in his post-orgasmic state to object. The fingers in his hair slowly started to lull him to sleep, and he allowed himself to cuddle into the warm body next to him. Gregor was asleep before him (perhaps he didn’t defy all stereotypes for his age), and Lon’qu soon followed suit, a comment about catnaps briefly flashing in his mind as he shut his eyes.•

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? I (GaHooliangirl) really do like the little world we set up and hope to write more. Tell us what you think!
> 
> iavenjqasdf: This is my first smut and I think I blew it. fite me in the comments if u disagree


End file.
